Alice
by yum222
Summary: *Explicit content* This funny little story is about Alice, who doesn't know anything about perverted things whatsoever, and an odd encounter with another girl and a glory hole. Futa on female.
1. Chapter 1

Walking through the park, Alice had only one thing on her mind, and it was incredibly urgent. She needed to pee, and she needed it badly. It was getting dark out, and still she searched for a washroom.

Then, lo and behold, she finally found one. It was a little building, kind of old-looking, but should still serve its purpose as she dashed into the women's room. Entering the closest stall, since no one else was here, she finally takes her time to relieve herself. "Haaaaah...all that running around..."

Finally able to focus on her surroundings, she noticed how there was a cut-out circle on the side of the stall. There was some crude, illegible writing around it. "Weird..."

Outside, another girl walks in. "Jesus...what am I gonna do about this..." Looking down, this girl had a clear bulge in her jeans. "Come on, Sam...calm your friggin bone before you're caught..." She told herself, although she already knew what she'd have to end up doing. "Really not the time...hmm?" Turning her head, she notices a little hole in a stall, and realized what it was...and how someone was inside.

"Sam, you have crazy ideas, but I'll listen maybe just this once..." She unzips her jeans, a large member popping out to say hello. "Here goes nothing..."

Inside the stall, Alice was suddenly greeted to a little...or big...visitor from the hole. She, with her own innocent and inexperienced mind, could not understand what was going on. "What...is that..?" She pokes it, and it twitches in response. "It...smells strong...and weird..." Curiosity winning over, she grasps it with her hand, feeling its hardness and hotness.

"H-holy...this girl is actually...!~" Sam shivered, chest pressed against the stall.

Alice strokes it a bit, seeing the organ twitch happily at her touch. "Oh...this is fun...hehe~" Using two hands now, she rubs the tip and shaft in different ways. She enjoyed playing with it so much that she didn't notice it throbbing or shaking. Kneeling in front of it, she continues to stroke it strongly.

"O-oh my god...I...I can't...I'm cumming..!~"

"Hyaa!?" Suddenly, Alice's face gets covered in warm, thick cum, although she didn't actually know what it was. "Heeeeh... T-there's so much..." She starts licking it up a bit, then wipes the rest off with some toilet paper in the stall. She realizes that the length is gone though, and she quickly goes out and waits in front of the other stall, which was opening as well.

Alice didn't really understand what she was seeing. It was a young, lean girl in jeans and loose T-shirt. Not a single sign of the big thing from earlier. "U-umm...you wouldn't happen to have seen a...big, long thing in there, would you..?" She asked, knowing her question wasn't really detailed much.

"A-ahh..? Big...long thing..? S-sorry, I don't know..." She quickly walked passed her. In her mind, she didn't get what was happening either. 'Aren't these things usually anonymous...? Not that I really know...she's really cute though...oh no, gotta go before it gets up again..'

"Ah! Wait..!" Alice grabs the girl's arm, stopping her. "I-if you ever see it, though, could call me? Here, let me write my number...oh, and my name's Alice." She quickly scribbles her number on a piece of paper and hands it to her. "Uh, yea, yea I'll contact you if I see it...I'm Sam, by the way. Alright, I really gotta go now, so...bye bye!" Sam leaves almost at a run. After that, Alice decided to leave towards her apartment, thinking about her encounter and wondering if she'd ever see it again.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Sam could feel her libido starting to go out of control and need release. She wanted more than just her own hand, and so decided to try calling Alice.

"U-um, hello? Alice? Its Sam from a few days ago...listen, I saw that thing you mentioned..." "Ah!? Really!? Please, you have to tell it to come to my apartment at-" "N-no! No, that can't work...look, its going to be at the same place as last time in a few minutes. T-thats all I wanted to tell you...bye." "Oh...alright, thank you verrrry much, Sam! Byebye!"

Hanging up, Sam quickly made her way to the same bathrooms and went into the same stall as before. It was late afternoon, and she could hardly keep her excited cock from bursting out of her jeans. Suddenly, she hears someone come in, humming happily to some tune. And then she went into the stall next to hers. "Oh god, finally...alright, here goes nothing again..."

Alice sat down on the toilet seat, but only a few seconds after coming in, the length from before appears through the hole, as thick and hard as ever, if not more so. "Ah, you're really here..!~ I've been waiting so long...~" Alice kneels down, grabbing hold of it firmly. "Now, I hope it doesn't bother you, but I kinda wanted to...t-taste you.." As she strokes it, she gives the tip a few licks. On the other side, Sam makes a tiny yelp. 'T-that was a tongue, right..? I-is this gonna be...my first fellatio..?'

Alice licks all around the tip. "Hehe, you're leaking so much...did you like that? Or did you...want more..?" She puts her lips to it, trying to put the tip in her mouth and licking all around it. The taste and smell were getting her turned on, and she felt her panties starting to get a bit wet. "M-mmmfh...mmmh...mmmmh!~" She starts bobbing her head back and forth, sucking at the rod strongly as it twitched. 'Oh god, this is...so good...amazing...take all of me, please, oh please..!~' Sam begged in her mind, panting.

'I wonder how much I can fit...I bet it'd love to be completely inside...' Alice thought to herself, starting to push forward. 'S-so big...its getting into my throat...' She slowly takes more of it in, than stops about three inches from the wall, going back. She starts sucking harder, moving back and forth faster as she feels it twitch and throb even more. Sam could feel her climax coming. 'S-so close...g-going to...nnng...c-cumming..!~'

The rod explodes in Alice's mouth, forcing her to swallow most of it. "Mmmmgg...gulp...gulp...mmmpahh!~ S-so much...hah..you shoot so much stuff...ah, wait!..darn..." The length disappears through the hole. Sam sits on the toilet seat, panting but feeling very happy and fulfilled. 'I don't think my hand will suffice anymore...'

Alice cleans up and goes back home, resigning herself to await the next time it will appear.


	3. Chapter 3

Another day passed, and Sam couldn't stop thinking about Alice. It was ridiculous, she thought, that a girl would do this for her, even if she seemed a bit odd. She called her again, and she seemed excited by the new invitation.

"I wonder, should I tell her the truth soon..?" Sam asked herself, entering the stall. She already felt her rod ready to burst, and Alice seemed to have just arrived. Impatient for release, she pushes her length through. 'What will she use this time...?~'

"Oh? Well, hello there mister big...~ I have something new I'd like to try this time~ You look excited..~" As she spoke, it twitched strongly. Sam was indeed excited, and the teasing of something 'new' made her mind go wild. She waits a bit, hearing a few sounds, and then she feels warm mounds hug each side of her rod. It twitches, Sam realizing what they were. 'N-no way...a titty-fuck..!? W-with my dick...gods, I'm not dreaming, am I?...'

Alice took off her shirt and sandwiched the rod in between her breasts. "Teehee~ you seem really happy all of a sudden...were you waiting for this?" She squeezes her breasts together, moving them up and down a bit. Seeing precum at the tip, she licks it up happily, only making it twitch and leak more. 'Heaven...I'm in heaven...harder, please go harder...I'm begging you

.!~' Sam pants hoarsely, only able to imagine the sight of her cock getting such sweet and sexy treatment from the very attractive Alice.

The girl squeezes and rubs the length harder, starting to feel hot from the sensation. "Hah...its weird, but just thinking of you makes my body tingle...and right now..." As Alice continues servicing the rod, she closes her legs, her hips swaying slightly. "Don't worry, I'll make you feel really good...~"

Sam starts to have trouble keeping her voice down, covering her mouth with one hand as the other gripped the wall hard. "Hehe, your leaking so much yummy liquid...let me get that for you~" Alice starts licking and sucking at the tip. At the same time, she alternates the directions that she pushes each breast, changing up the feel dramatically. "Mmmfh...nnnmmh...go on..you can shoot your white stuff anytime...lick...mmmmhh..~" Sam's passion fires up at that, grinding against the wall to do exactly as she asked, cum all over her...cover head to toe with her seed...cum...Sam shakes her head. Her mind was going blank, her lower body was numbing.

And then Alice's face and chest was quickly covered in thick, white cum. She had exploded so suddenly, she had no way of dodging anything, even if she wanted to. "Hah...hah...amazing...i-im all sticky now...and you're gone again? Awwnn...I wish we could play more, but I guess that's it for today..." Alice cleans herself up, fixing her clothes, then leaves.

Sam was still sitting back on the toilet seat. "Holy Jesus...I don't think I've ever cum so hard...she probably wasn't kidding about being all-no Sam, no more thinking. You need to get home now..." She told herself, careful not to get herself excited again by accident.

She had a feeling that she might get addicted to this.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dammit, Sam! You knew you shouldn't call her again! You're addicted! You have to stop and tell her the truth before things get out of hand..."

She was sitting in the stall again. She could hardly wait a day before calling Alice again. She was telling herself all the reasons she should stop, but then she heard the other girl arrive in the adjacent stall. There was nothing for it, she thought, putting her length through eagerly. 'This is the last time...I've taken advantage of her enough as it is...' She remembered suddenly how Alice had s

aid she had something 'special' planned for her rod. Whatever it was, she figured it might feel even better than before, though nothing really came to mind.

Alice sees the rod appear and smiles, caressing it with her hand. "Mhm~...I've got something special for you this time...and guess what? It'll make us both feel good~. But first, I need to get you ready...~" She starts licking all over it, making it nice and slippery. At the same time, she puts her hand in between her legs, teasing herself a bit. "Hnnnnh...hah...okay...I-I think you're ready...give me a moment..."

Sam waits a bit, hearing small sounds as her length twitches. Suddenly, a warm, slick part of Alice pushes against her tip...it felt as if it was an opening. "That...she can't be serious, right? W-with a stranger like this, she's...?"

Alice pants a bit, feeling the tip prod against her pussy. Ever since the first time, she'd felt this part of her ache, and so decided to finally give it what it wanted. "Hyah...it really is big, though...hnnng..~" she starts pushing her rear backwards, sliding it in a bit. She feels something resist its entrance though. "Hah...you can do this, Alice...just a bit more..hah.."

Sam couldn't believe it. Her tip was in a real-life pussy, and as she noticed some slight resistance, it was a virgin one at that. 'N-no matter what I say, this is crossing the line, isn't it? I can't let her...?'

"H-hyaaah!~ Its...its innn!~ h-hah...hyah...hah..." Alice pants shakily, her insides feeling in pain. A line of blood trickled down as she ripped the final line of resistance. The large appendage was now firmly stuck inside her, bringing an odd joy and happiness to her. "Y-you're twitching so much...I get it, i-i'll move...haah...hyaah...hah...hnnngg!~...hyaah..!~" She slowly moves back and forth.

"H-hah...so deliciously tight...I'm melting...hah..." Sam was completely focused on her cock now, relishing every little movement of Alice's hot, wet snatch. "Oh god, I'd pound you so hard right now..!~" She didn't realize she was speaking out loud, but Alice was too busy to notice, moving a bit faster. She finally manages to get half of it in, her inner walls stretching wide for the large rod. "Hah...hyah...haah..c-couldn't you be...a little bit smaller..? Kyaah!~...hah..!~" She whines, legs shaking as she goes faster.

Sam's mind was going wild, imagining numerous dirty scenarios of her ramming her cock into Alice like crazy, making her real cock twitch as it neared climax. But she needed to wait until she was as deep as possible. "Hyaahh...d-deeper...let me go deeper..!~ and harder...and faster...come on..!~"

Her prayers were answered as the rest of her thick cock was slowly enveloped tightly in Alice, the tip pushing slightly into her womb. "Kyaaa!~ I-I didn't mean to take it all..!~ But its...so hard...hyaahh...please...shoot your stuff..!~" Alice was trembling, pounding her ass against the wall and repeatedly having her womb poked hard.

"S-so rough..!~ I-I can't...Alice...I'm cumming..!~ I'm cumming in your pussy!~ h-hyaaah...!~" "K-kyaaah!~ It's pouring innn!~ my womb...its filling up..!~ h-hyaaah...hah..hah..hyaahh...!~" Sam could feel her cum overflowing and seeping out, and feeling that it was finally over, she pulls out, now seeing her slick, cum-covered rod.

She wiped herself off and put away her happy tool, but then she hears a small slumping sound. Against her better judgment, she goes out, then tricks the lock open to Alice's stall. She was slumped on the floor, her pussy leaking seed and panting hard, unable to stand. She looked up at her, then smiled shyly. "S-sam..? Funny meeting you here...hah...s-sorry you had to see me...hah...like this..hah..?"

Sam starts cleaning her up and fixing her clothes, then carries her like a princess. "S-sam..? Why are you.." "Just...tell me where you live, I'll take you home...I can't just leave you like this..." "Ah...okay..thanks..~ teehee, you're blushing..~"

Alice's apartment wasn't too far away. She fell asleep on the way, but she remembered to tell her where the key was and managed to get in without trouble. Sam quickly undresses her for bed, then tucks her in, but as she tried to leave, Alice grabs her arm. "Nnn...please..stay with me a bit..~".

Sam could not say no, and shyly joined her, eventually falling asleep with the girl latched onto her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry everyone, for some reason I accidentally messed up somewhere in copying things to other places, etc. Thanks Futanari King and a certain guest for informing me since I don't always notice these things. I'll try not to let it happen again x3**

"Hmmmhh...~" Alice slowly regains consciousness, nuzzling her cheek on a soft, warm mound. In felt softer than her pillow, and she slowly realized that she was hugging something big, and she was on top of it. It seemed like it was also hugging her back, considering how she couldn't move much. Squirming a bit, her mind slowly fit the pieces together from the day before.

She also realized that there was only one thing that she could be hugging. Sam was under her, and she was in her underwear, sleeping. Her face couldn't be redder. "H-how...did this happen? W-we're both girls...I shouldn't be sleeping with a new friend so soon..." She squirms more, but Sam's grip is like iron.

"Nnng...no good...but its all I can do.." She continues to move around, though it was hardly more than just rubbing bodies together. "I-Its weird...is she moving? T-There's something...but aren't her legs back there?" She squirms more, but the thing she felt seemed to be...growing? Sam seemed to be breathing slightly differently. In an attempt to wake her gently, she starts nibbling and licking at her chest, but nothing worked.

"H-hey, that bump...is getting hotter...it feels familiar...S-Sam..? W-wake u-hyaah!?" All of a sudden, Sam turns, essentially switching their positions. She still couldn't see it, but the hot object seemed to be pushing against her, the pushing in time with her odd breathing. It was big, and it seemed to make her tummy and chest a bit sticky and wet, and she finally realized what it was, though couldn't understand why. "Why does Sam...have that thing..? S-sam, wake up, you're twitching and stuff, and...oh no.." Alice realizes that the thing will probably explode any second, but she couldn't do a single thing about it.

"Sam, wait, you're gonna...oh dear...its...its pouring all over me...Saaaam!...wake up, please, the sheets are gonna stain!~"

Sam's mind clears blissfully. Her dream was beautiful, and it ended with a blast, but she soon realized...that blast was very real. "Hyah..hah...hah..? What...wait...I'm...oh...oh god..I'm so sor-" She jumps back strongly, gets a sudden dizzy spell and falls off the bed, hitting her head on the floor. "O-owww...owwww...Jesus, my head...ugghhh..splitting..." She curls up, hugging her body and whining painfully.

Alice wipes the seed off of her and grabs a pill bottle from a shelf, handing aspirin to Sam. She accepts it gratefully, slowly sitting up and regaining her senses. Alice comes up to her, poking her slightly slackened length. "S-so you had...this..all along..? A-and, the whole time, I was doing those things to you..?" She said, blushing deep red.

Sam looked away, ashamed. Even worse, this was how her recent dreams always started. Alice would act so innocent, and then she'd start ravaging her. She was always rough and dominating when it came to her sexual desires, though its not like she'd ever actually done anything outside those dreams. She then realizes that her thoughts got her hard again, and Alice was grasping at it.

"Ah-ha! I knew only once wasn't enough...you have so much energy, I thought you were holding back all those other times..." She was speaking to her cock and stroking it. "W-wait, don't...you don't need to-h-hyaah..!~" "Shh~ I'll make your big headache go away, so just sit back..." She starts rubbing the tip with her fingers. Sam had no defence, reduced to laying back and squirming, whining and calling Alice's name. She was helpless against Alice's affections, her soft and firm hands rubbing up and down her rock-hard shaft.

Alice was right, once wasn't enough. She'd come back home those other times and would have to rub out a few more loads before she could sleep. But that was with her hand...she didn't know if it'd be the same here, or if it'd be worse. One thing was for sure, Sam felt infinitely more aroused now that she could see and watch Alice to do this to her, unblinded by a plastic wall. Alice was real, and she was currently at work with her cock, rubbing, caressing harder and faster, eager to please. "Its all coming from in here..~ what happens if I plug it?" Alice wonders, pushing her pinky slightly into the hole at her tip. Sam whined loudly, her shaky panting and moaning bringing a little giggle to Alice.

Her body squirms, almost convulsing as her shaft throbs hard. "A-Alice, take...t-take it out..!~ I want to cummm!~ please!~" She whines, shaking her hips. Alice smiles, pulling her pinky out, then gasps as she receives a torrent of hot, thick cum landing on her face and bra. "Incredible...you can shoot so much even if its your second time..? Does it ever...uhm, go down?" She asks, looking at Sam. The girl sits back up, still panting and red-faced. "Alice, I'm sorry...but it's gonna take more than that to make it go down." She picks her up, then gently throws her on the bed, hopping on as well and taking position behind her, doggy-style. "Hya!? W-we're gonna do the thing now?" She panicked a bit, remembering how good it felt the other day.

Sam hung ready to go. Nobody could stop her from plowing into Alice anymore. Not even herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice was squirming and whining, trying to crawl away, but Sam was already hooked into her all the way to the hilt and reigning her back. "Too deep!~ too big!~ h-hyaaah!~ Saaaamm!~" Sam grabs her arms and pulls them back, grinding her shaft deep inside. The feeling was unlike any other. Her entire length was buried in Alice, her tip almost pushing right into her womb. Not only was she incredibly tight, but it was as if the entrance to her womb acted like another mouth sucking strongly at her head.

"Hah...hah..yes..~ this feeling..!~ I've been waiting...for so long..!~" She suddenly hugs Alice tight, gripping her breasts at the same time, then nibbles at her ear. "From now on...you're mine...all.." She pulls her hips back a lot, then slams right back in. "..Mine!~" "Kyaaahh!~ hah...hyah..hah..!~" "Say it!~ You! Are! Mine!~" Sam thrust in at each word, effectively forcing her point across. "Y-yes..!~ hyah!~ I-I'm yours!~ I belong to you!~ I-I'll do-hyaa!~ a-anything you waaaannnt!~"

Alice was going crazy. Her entire body was under Sam's complete control, her cock effectively rendering her body unusable due to the immense pleasure it gave her. Whatever she said, she couldn't refuse, even if she felt like her insides would burst. "Hyaaah!~ hyaahh..hah..kyaah!~ hya, hah...hah!..nngg!~ S-saammm!~" Her body trembles as she reaches climax, but Sam continues pounding into her like a machine. She goes to her ear again, licking it and whispering lovingly. "..if you beg for me to stop, I won't. If you beg for more, I'll grant that wish countless times. I'll make your life...very enjoyable..mmmmh~" Stealing her lips, Sam accelerates her hips to high speeds, giving Alice no time to rest. The girl was almost in tears, her senses all but overwhelmed by everything Sam did.

"Hmmmhff!~ mmmmhff!~ hmmm-MMFHH!~" Her head shook side to side, eyes wide and body trembling and giving out. The toe-curling sensation came from Sam finally exploding into her womb, her clit and nipple getting pinched strongly and her pussy climaxed again, almost making her eyes roll back. Sam continues to devour her mouth as she dumps all of her seed where it belongs, at least according to Sam. Alice's functions were turning off one by one, and then she slumped forwards on the bed, losing consciousness after Sam pulled out.

She turns her to her side, petting her hair. "I wonder...that might've been a bit too much. I hope she didn't really believe most of what I said...not like I really meant to, but it was just..." Sam relishes the memory, finally feeling fully satisfied for the first time in her life. She spoons Alice, bringing the covers over them, deciding to sleep with her through the morning, at least until she wakes up again.

"Hnnn...mmh..~" This was a familiar morning daydream, Sam thought, or wet dream. It was a dream she always wanted to come true one day: a morning blowjob. She'd dream of this mysterious beauty under the covers sucking her off as if it was her last chance. Occasionnally, like this time, Sam would start lucid dreaming, controlling her dreamy pleasure. This time, she wanted to go rough, pushing the girl's head down from over the covers, burying her cock deep into the dream-girl's throat. 'Ohhh...yesss...that's right, take it all in...hah...fuck...so good...hah..' Her dream responded well, doing everything as hard as she liked it. Her limit was near, so Sam starts thrusting herself in the girl's mouth until she feels herself blow, her dream-girl swallowing every drop.

Her mind cleared, and Sam finally opened her eyes. She drops her imaginary grip on a girl's head...except it wasn't as imaginary as she had thought. "Hya...oh god...that wasn't...?" The covers are lifted off and she sees Alice panting over her wet, cum-covered cock, gulping down some of her seed before licking up the rest. "Ah, g-good morning...hah..you surprised me earlier...I was just taking care of it..hah...after I noticed it like this...it never occurred to me you'd wake up like that.." She continues to lick at her length, lapping up everything she missed. "A-alice...you didn't really need to do that.." "Eh? But, I'm yours now, so I thought I needed to make you happy." Alice strokes her still solid rod. "Does it still need attention..?"

Sam couldn't believe it. The things she said last night...Alice had taken them to heart as facts.


End file.
